


Believe Me

by korynn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ghosts, M/M, WHOOPS HERE GOES ALL OF THE SHOW'S PLOT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korynn/pseuds/korynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it gets cold, Derek starts to fade out.</p>
<p>Stiles thinks he's going crazy.</p>
<p>But in reality, sometimes the truth needs a little detachment of beliefs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe Me

**Author's Note:**

> DEATH ISN'T REALLY THE END AS MUCH AS THE BEGINNING OF THIS
> 
> I'm really tempted to like, flesh this out for a big bang, so be gentle with me.
> 
> also, yes, i kinda went "WHAT THE HELL" with some (most) of the plot of the show.  
> but i try to make it make sense and work.  
> try being the key word here.
> 
> (who never has a beta? THIS WRITER!)

At first, he thinks it's just the bad lighting.

People don't just flicker out like that. If anyone did, it wouldn't be Derek. So he continues to stare as Derek fades in and out, finally reaching out and wrapping a hand around the werewolf's wrist, and just like that, Derek's there again, giving him raised brows and a frown. "Scared of a freezer, Stiles?"

The teen shakes his head, lets go, and steps back, sure he was imagining it all.

But it happens again.

More than once, actually.

Every time, if Stiles even makes the motion to touch him, he's whole again, and Derek's starting to give him odd looks.

So Stiles does what Stiles does, and researches.

Finding out your werewolf alpha might actually be truly dead is something he didn't expect to trip over.

No one expects that, so he lets himself think it's real, lets Deaton's words beat his disbelief down.

As he does, as he spends more time around Derek, Stiles can see he's not exactly without probable cause.

Derek won't go near food, he doesn't exactly...have a smell...and when he does, it's.

Sadly.

Sooty.

Stiles wants to pity him, but he isn't sure Derek even knows himself.

He's proved right by late October, when the first snowfall hits and Derek's no where to be found.

The cold takes him away.

Stiles wants him back, and by Thanksgiving, he's squeezed Deaton of everything the man knows, and has shaken Peter up quite a bit trying to convince him that Derek's body is still in the house.

The Hale House.

His mind sees it in big capital letters, his feet carry him over, out of his car, away from reality and sanity, but he doesn't realize he's missing something until he scrambles his way across caved-in floors to find a leather jacket, curled at the sleeves but mostly intact. Mostly. Tucked away, it's lucked out, and also ....well.

Stiles has to convince his stomach that it didn't need to empty, please and thank you, and that he can actually do this.

Pulling the jacket off, and keeping his noises of dispair to a minimum, he barely flinches when he feels Derek's hands touch his shoulders, feels his everything. Every emotion he felt during that fire pours into him, and Stiles doesn't even bother holding these noises in, like he could even try.

Tears pouring down his face and the pain, the suffocating feeling choking him as he chants, as he fights Derek's pleads, fights to ignore the begging and screaming as he reignites it all.

Fire took him away, fire brings him back.

Fire also means Stiles isn't prepared for when the warm touch of an actual Derek Hale wraps around him, wraps him tight and close, jacket-less and so Real.

Stiles might be grateful for the hold, because his knees don't keep him up any longer after that.

When he comes to, he's nearly melting away he's so warm, and Derek's breath is like the heat on full blast against his jaw. Stiles has to blink a few times when he realizes that he's curled up in his own bed with a werewolf, who's alive again because of him. Who smells like pine and home and, whoa. Stiles was right. Stiles was right and " _it worked_."

A grumble, a shift of knees against the back of his. "Yes, it did. You're amazing. Let me sleep, then you owe me all the food in your kitchen."

"Of course."

Not ghost Derek is actually a lot more approachable than he ever was dead, and the pack loves it. Loves being able to be tactile with their alpha, loves that Derek will take hugs, will bump shoulders, will shove -

Okay, so Stiles might've been touched by a ghost. And he might be a little stunned by the fact that now, Derek is affectionate with him. He feels like he might even be courted, but he's sure he's just imagining things.

Derek being dead is one thing, but Derek liking him? A completely different level of insane.


End file.
